World Wrestling Zombies
by TheBalorClub48
Summary: It all started with a scream. And then, it turned into something more. Millions of people started dying from the outbreak, but some didn't. Multiple WWE superstars are still alive and will have to fight their way in the post apocalyptic world. Will they survive the mayhem of the zombie outbreak or will they fall? This is not a wrestling story. No...this is World Wrestling Zombies.
1. The Cast of World Wrestling Zombies

World Wrestling Zombies Cast:

Sasha Banks

Becky Lynch

Carmella

Big Cass

Enzo Amore

Baron Corbin

Stephanie McMahon

AJ Styles

Bayley

Charlotte

Dana Brooke

Finn Bálor

Neville

Sami Zayn

Daniel Bryan

Brie Bella

Nikki Bella

John Cena

Callum Creed (OC)

Evan O'Connor (OC)

-Quick NOTE-

This story will be written out of character, meaning I'll use their real names. Below, you'll find their real name.

-Real Names Below-

Sasha: Mercedes

Becky: Rebecca

Carmella: Leah

Cass: Bill

Enzo: Eric

Baron: Thomas

Stephanie: Stephanie

AJ: Allen

Bayley: Pamela

Charlotte: Ashley (will be called Ash)

Dana: Ashley

Finn: Fergal

Neville: Benjamin

Sami: Rami

Daniel: Bryan

Brie: Brianna

Nikki: Nicole

John: John

Callum and Evan aren't in WWE, so there's no reason to put their name here. They're soldiers. That's all.

One more thing: This story takes place the night of the draft. July 19, 2016. Everyone is backstage and no one is separated due to the zombie outbreak. Not yet, at least. But don't worry….one couple will remain.

#BalorClub


	2. July 19, 2016

It all started on July 19, 2016. WWE was doing the draft for the first time in 5 years. Everyone was in the back, waiting for the show to start. It was 8:00 PM, so everyone was waiting for it to start. It didn't start.

"Are they having problems or something?" Eric asked everyone, glancing around the room nervously. He knew WWE had technical difficulties sometimes, but right now, something felt off. And Eric? He knew it.

"Problems with the cameras, most likely." Bill answered Eric's question. "Or maybe, they're fixing stuff."

"Fixing stuff?" Thomas chimed in. "Bill, if they were fixing stuff, they probably wouldn't do it right now."

As the three continued their conversation, Mercedes and Rebecca sat in the back of the room, looking at the screen. Mercedes was holding Rebecca's hand, feeling something was off as well. Something felt off.

"Hey," Rebecca touched her girlfriend's arm. "You alright?" Mercedes nodded, taking a deep breath. She knew something was wrong and Eric did as well. Usually, the show would be on, but right now, it wasn't.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, Rebecca." Mercedes spoke up, turning to face her girlfriend. "I'm scared. What if Eric's right? What if something happened to V-" Rebecca kissed Mercedes passionately.

Once they broke the kiss, Rebecca heard a loud scream. It was Stephanie McMahon, who had screamed.

"PAUL! NOOOOOO!" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs. A gunshot rang out through the arena.

"Get the fuck on the ground!" A British voice yelled nearby. "Hold your fire, Evan! Don't fucking kill her."

"Roger that, sir." The man, now identified as Evan, replied. "Alright, ma'am, I'm just going to check you."

"You killed my FUCKING husband!" Stephanie screamed with venom. "You scumbag! You fucking scum!"

"Guys, do you hear that?" Eric questioned, looking around the room. Some wrestlers looked to be crying and others looked shocked. Mercedes was sobbing in Rebecca's shoulder, knowing that Paul was dead.

"What do you want us to say?" Ashley asked, caressing Ash's hair. "There was a gunshot. Paul's…..gone."

"Killed by someone." Rami spoke up, wiping away his tears. "Guys, I'm scared. I'm sorry, but this is bad."

"It's alright, Rami." Benjamin replied, patting his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay. Just breathe."

"Jesus Christ, what's going on?" Bill lowered his head to the ground. "I need to call Leah right now, Eric."

"Breathe, Bill." Eric told him. "You can use my phone. We'll find her, you understand? Everything will be okay." Eric, Thomas, and Benjamin, were the only ones calm. Rebecca seemed calm, but she was scared.

Suddenly, someone kicked down the door. "Everybody put your bloody hands up! Don't fucking speak!"

The wrestlers placed their hands up, as if they were being arrested. The man, who was British, saw how scared everyone looked. One of the wrestlers, a woman, couldn't stop crying and shaking. He got pissed.

"OY!" The man walked over to the woman and got out his gun. "Don't fucking cry. You understand me?"

"I-I'm scared." She forced out. "I don't know what's-" The woman was cut off by the man hitting her.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" A orange haired woman screamed with her hands raised. "I'll fucking kill you! You hear me?! I will kill you for hurting my fucking girlfriend! I WILL KILL YOU! I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

Instantly, the man turned his attention to the orange haired woman. Everyone watched the man closely.

"You," The man loaded his gun. "Won't be hurting me." He shot her in the side. The woman screamed as loud as she could as the man shot her girlfriend. The orange haired woman fell down, holding her side.

"What the fuck are you doing, MATE?!" Another British man demanded, walking in with 3 other soldiers.

"Sir, I thought-" He was shot by their commanding officer. "Stupid idiot! You're not suppose to kill her or anyone! Stay dead, you cunt!" The man turned his attention to the wrestlers. "Everyone calm down."

"H—how are we suppose to remain calm?" Eric asked with tears in his eyes. "Your guy just shot Rebecca and hit Mercedes for crying." The man shook his head and ran over to Rebecca and Mercedes. She was…

"Fuck! No, no, no," The man pushed Mercedes out of the way. "She's not breathing. Oh my God! Evan!"

"Do what you can, Callum! Lola and I got Stephanie." Stephanie started to cry, not knowing if she would make it or not. Rebecca wasn't breathing, and her husband was dead. And Lola was holding her hostage.

"Come on, lass! Wake up!" Callum demanded, doing CPR. "Please. Please wake up. No…no…no….FUCK!"

"Rebecca, please wake up, baby." Mercedes pleaded, sobbing loudly. When Rebecca didn't wake up, she lost it. Ash wrapped an arm around her neck and cried with her, both knowing that Rebecca was dead.

"I'm sorry….she's gone." Callum revealed to everyone in the room. Callum walked over to Mercedes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mercedes. She's gone. She lost too much blood. I'm sorry."

"No….no….Rebecca….no…." Mercedes sobbed into Ash's shoulder. The whole room seemed to be on the verge of tears, including Lola. "Baby, why did you leave me? Baby….I love you. Please come back to life."

"Alright, lads." Callum spoke up after a minute. "We need to get out of here now. Zombies are coming."

"Zombies?" Rami questioned, standing up weakly. Callum nodded, reloading his weapon. The room was silent, aside from Mercedes crying. She would never get over the fact that her girlfriend just died.

"Yeah. Fucking zombies are out there, eating everyone." Callum paused. "Come with us. We got food and water."

"Why should we trust you?" Stephanie asked. "You killed my husband, held me hostage, and a wrestler I know is dead. How do we know you're not going to kill us, like your buddy did with Rebecca and Paul?"

"He was fucking rogue, Stephanie." Callum calmed her down. "He had schizophrenia. His voices told him to do it. They told him to kill Rebecca and Paul." Callum was getting angry. "I didn't tell him to kill them."

"That doesn't make any better." Mercedes spoke up, her voice cracking. "My girlfriend is fucking gone!"

"Look, sweetheart," Callum was getting snarky. "I tried my best, so get over it. I lost my wife and sister."

"Alright, calm down." Evan chimed in. "This isn't making our situation better. Let's get out of here first."

"I agree with Evan." Thomas stood up with Rami. One by one, the wrestlers stood up. Mercedes was the only one who didn't get up. Instead, she fell to the floor and crawled over to her dead girlfriend's body.

"Rebecca," Mercedes started, cupping her cheek. Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. "I love you. I will be strong for you." Mercedes grabbed her girlfriend's body and cradled it in her arms. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too...babe." Rebecca opened her eyes, which were bloodshot. "I always will love you, Mer."

"Rebecca….you're alive?" Rebecca nodded, placing her bloody hand on her girlfriend's face. Mercedes held back her tears.

"I would never leave you…." Rebecca leaned closer to Mercedes. "You should know that by now…lass."

"You're bleeding out." Mercedes reminded her, holding Rebecca's hand. She groaned and tried to stand up, but fell down. She wasn't going to make it out of here alive and Mercedes and Rebecca both knew it.

"Mercedes…." Rebecca's breath hit her face. "Kiss me." Mercedes leaned down and kissed Rebecca one last time. The two women kissed passionately for a minute before breaking the kiss. "Please go. Get out of here, lass."

"Mercedes….." Evan placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to go. She'll be infected before you know it." Mercedes sobbed and looked at Evan, shaking her head. She wanted to Rebecca's suffering to end.

"At least let me end her suffering." Mercedes requested, holding out her hand. Evan took out his pistol.

"Since you're her girlfriend, you should do it." Evan loaded his pistol and handed it Mercedes. "Go ahead and do it. I'll go away if you want, but you need to make it quick." Evan walked away, leaving Mercedes and Rebecca alone.

"Rebecca…I love you so much." Mercedes aimed the gun near Rebecca's head. "I'm so sorry, Rebecca."

Before Mercedes could pull the trigger, the arena exploded. Mercedes fell down on Rebecca's chest at that moment and shielded her injured girlfriend. She cared too much about Rebecca to let her die alone.

"Mercedes! No!" Evan screamed, reaching his hand out. Mercedes looked at Evan and tried to reach her hand out, but she couldn't. Evan crawled over to Mercedes, but it was too late. They were already gone.

"FUCK!" Evan screamed. "Callum! Lola! Where are you?!" No one answered. "CALLUM! LOLA! Help me!"

Callum and Lola left him behind with Mercedes and Rebecca. They said they would wait for him, but no, they didn't. They got everyone out before him, which was a good thing, but he was going to die…..Alone.

Evan reached for his radio and tuned in to Callum's and Lola's channel. "Callum, pick up, goddammit! I'm here….alone," Evan looked around. "The arena exploded! Mercedes and Rebecca are gone. Help! Now!"

-Callum's POV-

"Holy shit, I can't believe we made it!" I screamed. The arena just exploded and everyone made it out on time, including Stephanie. However, as I looked around the group, I couldn't find Evan or Mercedes. No!

"NO!" I screamed, falling to my knees. How could I be so bloody foolish? I left Evan and Mercedes in the arena to die and didn't realize it. I left my commanding officer to die. I'm a really fucking bad SAS soldier.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lola asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to cry for leaving those two to die. Mercedes lost Rebecca and now, I lost Evan and Mercedes. Evan was like my brother I never had.

"I left Evan and Mercedes to die." Lola's eyes widened in shock. "I was too focused on getting to safety."

"No, you were too focused on getting us to safety." Bill corrected me. "It's okay, Callum. It's okay, man."

"It isn't okay!" I shouted, holding my head. "My commanding officer and Mercedes are dead! It's not-"

"Callum! Pick up, goddammit! I'm here alone," Holy shit, he was alive. "The arena exploded! Mercedes and Rebecca are gone. Help! Now!" Evan demanded. The thing is, there was no way in. It was destroyed.

"Evan, thank God." I spoke. "Where the bloody hell are you, mate?" I asked. When Evan didn't answer, I became concerned. "Evan, talk to me, mate. Where are you in the arena?" Evan didn't answer. He was dead.

"FUCK!" I screamed, throwing my radio on the ground. "Fucking hell! I knew this would happen to him!"

"Callum, there's nothing we can do." Lola reminded me, her hand still on my shoulder. "We have to go."

"You're right." I stood up and looked at the WWE superstars. "All of you, come with me. My men already took all your mates from the performance center to safety, so don't worry. You'll see them again, guys."

"So, I'll see my girlfriend again, right?" Bill asked, looking in my direction. I nodded as an RV pulled up. It was covered in blood, which made me smile. Three of my men came out, all covered in blood. I smirked.

"Oy, Callum!" One of my men, Sean, yelled. "We got some wrestlers out. Not everyone made it, Callum."

"What's the body count?" I yelled back. Sean didn't answer and I looked at the ground. More people are dead and I knew it. First, it was Rebecca, Mercedes, and Evan, and now, more people are dead.

"100. Only 3 remain. Some dude named Fergal, a girl named Leah, and a girl named Pamela. They are so scared right now, mate. Morgan and Vance are trying to calm them down, but they can't. It's too much."

"Fucking hell." I looked up at the superstars. "Everyone get in the RV. We got food, water, and beds. It's enough to last us until we get to the headquarters in Atlanta." Everyone looked at me. "Let's get going."


End file.
